Little Demon
by Uzumaki Ayame
Summary: Yugi manages to find a well and falls right in and ends up in Feudal Japan. The First story of a cross over series. Rated M for Yaoi, rape, gore, etc.
1. To the World of YuGiOh!

_Little Demon_

_This is my first story, part of my newest stories i've decided to make called the Crossover Stories. this is one out of a million you will read! Yugi X Inuyasha...and more!_

_PREVIEW: Inuyasha and the gang suddenly find another well in a different area. Leading to Yugi's world! when Yugi decides to climb into it and it suddenly gets destroyed by a fallen tree, how will he get back? hanging out with inuyasha has gotten him nervous....but soon they become close. What will happen...?_

_when he finally leaves will he remember Inuyasha or forget? leave or stay? love or hate? lets find out!_

_weeee....spinny spinny spinny.....^o^!_

_*ehem* anyways...._

_Don't own Inuyasha or Yugioh, that simple…_

**CHAPTER ONE**: To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi smiled "You did great Joey...that was a nice duel!"

"But I lost..." Joey sighed sadly "I lost badly, AND you're always winning. How can you say it was a great duel?"

"Because I actually faced times where I got nervous." Yugi smiled and soon chuckled "Nervous big time!"

Joey laughed "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool!" Joey hugged him "Thanks Yug!"

Yugi blushed and laughed also "Don't worry, but your choking me!" Joey let go and shook his hand fast "Someday I'll make you proud I swear it!"

"Oh-Okay!" Yugi laughed.

Tea sighed "If you two are done dueling, I need to get home. My mother is probably worried sick about me." "My pops is gonna kill me." Tristan waved and walked with Tea "See you guys around!"

"Bye Tristan! Bye Tea!" Yugi and Joey waved.

Joey looked back at Yugi "Well, I guess I gotta go too."

"Yeah..." Yugi nodded "I'm supposed to help with the shop today, he let me off easy so I owe my grandpa one."

They both walked together as the sun was setting. Orange, yellow and blue skies swirled their colors together, creating the most beautiful sun set anyone could have ever seen. The orange sun slowly moved down underneath the horizon and soon Yugi and Joey walked to the GAME shop, where Yugi lived. "See you tomorrow, Joey." Yugi smiled. Joey nodded and saluted "Okay, see ya Yugi." He walked off down the street.

Yugi watched for awhile, before opening the door and looking inside and entering. "Grandpa, I'm back!"

"Yugi, there you are."

Mr. Mutou walked down the steps and smiled "Turn the open sign to its closed side please, it's almost time for dinner, I ordered Chinese."

"Okay." Yugi bowed, and then hung up his leather jacket on the hook at the door "Sorry I'm a little late..." "That's alright, you were probably dueling..." Grandpa smirked. Yugi gasped "How did you know?" "That's what you always do, you're a big fan of it and besides your helping Joey practice, am I right?" Mr. Mutou then turned "Now come along...Wash up and get ready before the dinner gets here."

"Alright." Yugi followed him up the stairs...

__________

After eating, Yugi went to his room. He laid on his bed and stared up at the roof window. The sky was now dark and covered in bright stars. He sighed, and soon Yami appeared beside him

_'What is it Yugi...?'_ The spirit spoke in a serious worried voice.

"Nothing..." Yugi smiled "That's what's up."

Yami blinked _'I...do not understand.'_

"Usually something bad is happening." Yugi lifted and looked at Yami with a small smile "That's what's so great about today! Nothing happened! No problems with your past, nothing wrong....today was great..."

'_It sure was...' _Yami nodded and agreed.

Yugi looked back at the sky window "Yeah....I don't want it to end..." He got up and put on his night jacket "I'm going for a walk." Yami watched Yugi as he took off the millennium necklace. Yami nodded and smiled 'B_e careful, Yugi.' _Then he faded out of sight.

"I'm going for a short walk, grandpa!" Yugi said, then he left a note at the game shop counter and he went outside. He walked in his bare feet outside and walked down the streets by the sidewalk. The town of Domino wasn't polluted like most cities would be, the sidewalks were always clean, so it was usually safe for him to take a small stroll around his neighborhood.

He past an alley, then heard voices:

"Dammit; Sorry, Kagome, wrong well."

"Its okay, we'll try the other one....remember, it's next to the oldest tree in the forest."

"That's right, I almost forgot."

Yugi turned and walked into the alley. He looked around "I thought...I heard someone." He then saw a well "What's an old well doing in the city? We don't have those around here..."


	2. Scared Stiff

_I don't own Yu-Gi-OH! or Inuyasha by the way...but yeah, woot second chapter :D R&R 3_

**CHAPTER 2**: Scared Stiff

Yugi looked into the well "It's REALLY old. What are people doing in there?!" He looked deeper, this time he squinted his eyes to try and see a bit more clearer "I can hardly see a thing...what if they fell? And they're injured and can't talk or anything?! HELLO!!" He yelled and heard his echo, and then he panicked "Oh my god, what do I do? I can't call the police! They'll take too long! I gotta go in!! But I'm scared!" He looked into the well and yelled again "Hello!! Please answer!!"

Nothing came but his echo, and he finally saw an old rope.

"I'm coming!" He yelled and tied the rope to the wooden side, then threw the rope down and went down slowly...the wood that held on creaked and slowly cracked.

Yugi gasped "Please don't give up rope, please!!" before the wood could break, the rope snapped and Yugi fell. Instead of hitting ground, he saw flashes of light...then he cried out "YAMI!!!!" before he finally hit ground and everything turned dark..

____________________________________________________

"What the hell....."

"It's a boy...he's in his night robes?"

"Those are pajamas..."

"Miroku can you heal him? He looks hurt..."

"I'll try my best..."

Yugi moved a little then moaned in pain.

"Don't try to move, you're hurt badly from the fall.." A girls voice said.

Yugi opened his eyes slowly. His arms were rested above his head and his feet pointed towards eachother, knees touching. Yugi's body looked lifeless. Yugi stared at the sky. He was officially scared. He was hearing voices...and the sky he was staring at wasn't the sky he's seen before...it was somehow different...

He whimpered and his eyes filled with tears.

"He's crying..." The same girl whispered. A mans voice spoke "I'm finished, you can move now, little one."

Yugi quickly lifted and rubbed his eyes, trying not to show tears, but they kept coming, soon his cheeks were pink.

A girl in a school uniform hugged him and Yugi immediately hugged back. "It's alright...what's wrong?"

Yugi sniffed, then pushed her away and gasped. He stared with wide violet and teary eyes at the girl he accidentaly started cuddling with. He saw her white and green uniform, then blushed "Wh-who are you...?" He looked around "All of you? Where am I? How did I get here? What happened?-"

"Shut up already." A boy with cat ears glared, then crossed his legs, grunted and turned away.

The same girl smiled "Okay...you obviously heard us in the wrong alley..." The girl smiled at Yugi "My name is Kagome, and these are my friends here..." she pointed to another woman in a kimono "Thats Sango, the demon slayer..." she pointed to the man in a blue kimono "Thats Miroku, the monk." She then grunted "That's Inuyasha...he's a half breeded dog demon."

"Shut up, Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled, then grunted and looked away again.

Yugi blushed, then whispered and spoke fast "I'm Y-Yugi Mutou, now how do I leave?!"

"Oh...ummm..." Sango laughed fakely "About that..."

"The well." Yugi smiled "I got here by that well! I fell in, then landed here!" He got up and ran "All I gotta do is find the well!"

"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled "Dammit! He's already gone!"

________________________________________________

Yugi ran and smiled "This is just some dream! I must be in a weird type of Egypt or something!" He ran, then slowed to a stop.

There was a giant tree ontop of a crumbled stone well, or what used to be a well.

Yugi shook his head slowly "N-No...this...isn't happening...!"

"Yeah, Inuyasha was in a demon battle...again...as soon as we realized we entered the wrong well...we came back here and a demon appeared."

Yugi turned, and saw the same group from earlier. Kagome blushed "Inuyasha used his sword, and knocked the tree down...destroying the well..."

"I had to hurry and get you, too." Inuyasha glared "You appeared as soon as the tree was about to land! I saved your ass..."

Yugi looked sadly at the ground "So...I can't get back home...?" "We'll find a way..." Miroku nodded "We promise...don't fear." Yugi's eyes filled with tears "This...isn't a dream, is it...? I'd be awake by now if it was...."

Kagome shook her head slowly "I'm sorry, Yugi..."

Yugi fell on his knees and clawed at some grass "Th-This can't be happening!!"

"He seems really down..." Miroku saddened. Kagome and Sango sighed and nodded slowly. Inuyasha glared "Dammit, you little human boy! Shut up!"

Yugi looked up at him "Wh-Wha...?"

"All you've done was cry and cry ever since you got here!" Inuyasha snapped "You never gave a thanks or nuthin'!!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled "SIT!!!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground and yelled back "DAMMIT KAGOME!!" "Sorry about him..." Kagome smiled, then frowned again "Don't worry, we'll find a way for you to get back home..."

Yugi nodded slowly.

"Your just like me." Kagome smiled "From the present world right? Just not where I live..."

Yugi smiled "Th-Then...I'm not alone...?"

"Look around you Yugi." Sango smirked "You're not alone. Even if we're from different times..."

"Times...?" Yugi blinked "Like...the ancient past?"

"Not ancient." Kagome smiled "Fuedal. This is fuedal Japan."

"I've been to ancient Egypt before..." Yugi nodded slowly "With my....rats..." Yugi touched his chest "I left my necklace at home..."

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

Yugi shook his head fast and blushed "N-Nothing!" "Well, don't worry, Yugi." Sango smiled, throwing her boomerang over her shoulder "We'll get to know you, and just stay with us and you'll be fine."

Yugi smiled "Okay!"

He felt better already...still a little worried about his grandfather and Yami. But he was hoping not to make enemies here, to ruin his perfect day...

________________________________________________

The group walked...

Yugi followed FAR behind.

Inuyasha lead the way and Sango, Miroku, and Kagome followed. Yugi staid behind them, nervous and shivering. He was still in his pajama's and walking in his bare feet gave him splinters and made them ache.

Inuyasha turned, and saw Yugi shivering. He softened, then turned back ahead and grunted "Look. The runts cold."

"Stop it, Inuyasha." Miroku glared, then looked at Yugi "Yugi, are you cold...?"

Yugi slowly nodded "Ah-A little..." "He's in his pajama's..." Kagome smiled "Come on Yugi the village is just ahead. I bet Kaede will find you something to wear."

Yugi nodded slowly again, then smiled "Thank you, Kagome..." Kagome blushed "You're so cute! How old are you? In your 10's?"

Yugi screamed "I'M 17!!!!!!!!!!"

"HAHAHA HA!!!" Inuyasha laughed "He IS a runt!!"

"Knock it off Inuyasha!!" Miroku and Sango glared.

Kagome blushed again "I'm so sorry Yugi...you just seem...short for your age..."

"Yeah..." Yugi saddened and sighed "It runs in my family..."

"Ahh..."

Kagome and Sango squeaked "YOUR SO KAWAII!!!!"

Yugi blushed and looked away. Miroku laughed, and Yugi watched as Inuyasha grunted and continued to walk ahead...

_Oh Snaps! Is Inuyasha Jealous? Or is it something else? I dunno! BUT WE'LL FIND OUT!!!_


	3. Virgin to Demons

_Virgin to Demons as in he's never seen, heard, or experienced life with demons...not that he's a virgin, you'd have to ask him yourself..._

_Yugi: "Isn't that personal business...?"_

_Yami: "Care to explain yourself, Yugi?"_

_Yugi: "O_O; It's not what you think, Pharaoh!"_

_Inuyasha: "Damn right it is, tell him, runt!"_

_Yugi: "=_=;"_

**CHAPTER 3**: Virgin to Demons

Soon the skies were painted orange and pink...the clouds were purple and the sun was red.

"See if this Kimono will fit you...." An old woman took out a pink and purple garment out of an old dusty trunk. Yugi peeked his head out from another sliding door room. He took it from her and bowed before shutting the door and trying it on...too big. As soon as he put it on it fell down to his feet.

"So how long have you had these kimono's, Kaede?" Kagome asked.

Kaede made a small laugh "These I wore when I was 6 summers old...and some are when I was around your age, Kagome." She looked through her trunk as Yugi took off the kimono and gave it to her "Gomennasai, but no..." "You might fit a 7 year old...try this..." She gave him a yellow and pink one, with pink flowers around the skirt area. Yugi bowed, then closed the door and tried it on.

It fit!

Well...not exactly.

Atleast it didn't fall completely off.

Now only his shoulder sleeve fell off, revealing his bare skin. The sleeves were a little too long, also.

Yugi stepped out the room and revealed himself. Wearing a girls kimono that revealed his shoulder made him nervously blush. But all the girls squealed "SO CUTE!"

Inuyasha stared, soon his cheeks became pink.

Miroku covered his mouth and chuckled.

Kaede nodded "That fits you? If not thats the closest I could find..." "It's alright, Kaede-sama." Yugi bowed "It's alright, ma'am." "Your so kind." Kaede smiled, then glared "Unlike Inuyasha-"

"HEY!" Inuyasha glared, then slowly looked back at Yugi. Yugi stared back, then blushed and hugged himself "I feel warmer now...thank you Kaede-sama."

"Do not fear, Young one." Kaede nodded slowly "You will be home in due time..."

"Its getting dark though." Sango pointed out the window "We should rest here for now..."

"Can we, Kaede?" Kagome asked. Kaede nodded "Yes. Let me go get a few blankets." "I'll make dinner." Kagome said. Sango nodded and followed Kagome out the house. Miroku nodded also "I shall get some wood. Inuyasha, help Yugi out by showing him around..." Inuyasha glared "Aw! But Miroku!!-"

Miroku was gone.

"Dammit..." Inuyasha glared at Yugi "Looks like it's just you and me...why do I have to be stuck with a runt like you..." Yugi blushed and sadly looked away. Inuyasha sighed "Well...no use just sitting here. Lemme show you the village."

Yugi bowed and ran in his klogs after Inuyasha to catch up. He continuously had to pull up his sleeves.

______________________________________________________________

As Yugi and Inuyasha passed by, many villagers 'ooohed' and 'aahed' and 'awed' as they spotted Yugi.

Yugi blushed nervously and staid closer behind Inuyasha, but Inuyasha moved up "Don't touch me." He mumbled angrily. Yugi nodded slowly and backed away "S-Sorry..."

Inuyasha smiled. He liked the fact that Yugi was afraid of him. He actually seemed to be afraid of all demons and at the sound of the word. Inuyasha quickly turned and yelled "BOO!"

Yugi flinched and covered his mouth. Staring wide eyed.

Inuyasha laughed and continued walking "Your weak!"

Yugi sadened and walked behind him.

Inuyasha smirked "So anyways...this is where most of the shops are. We normally stop here for supplies like food and medicine for our trip." Inuyasha put his hands on his hips "You got that, runt?" Yugi nodded fast "Y-Yessir."

"Okay then hurry up and come on."

Yugi nodded again and followed.

"This is the main area." Inuyasha pointed and looked at Yugi "See? This is where the villagers gather for group meetings and stuff. Usually talkin' about where they've spotted a demon." Yugi nodded slowly "D-Demons...?"

Inuyasha made a sly smile "Yes...demons."

Yugi shivered "Oh."

"Well, come on." Inuyasha sighed "I'm goin' back to Kaede's place." He walked off.

Yugi stared at a wooden fence. He walked up to it and read a posted paper "Spider demon on the loose. 5000 yen for capture." Yugi gasped "Demon!"

Inuyasha turned and yelled from afar "Yugi, come on!" Yugi flinched and ran towards him "Coming!" His sleeve fell and he lifted it back up before running again. Inuyasha shook his head and walked on as soon as Yugi caught up.

"What'd you see back there that made you pause?" Inuyasha asked. Yugi continued looking ahead "Oh...nothing special..." He shivered.

Inuyasha looked at him and glared "You're shaking...you saw something that scared you?" "N-No..." Yugi shivered again. He blushed and sped up. Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back "Tell me!"

"Back off!" Yugi cried and glared at him "Stop always teasing me! Your always picking on me!!"

Inuyasha flinched, then looked away "Come on...we need to go." He walked ahead. Yugi stared for awhile, before following slowly behind him.

_'He's a half demon...and I'm a runt...I'm just like him somehow...that's why he's picking on me...'_

____________________________________________________________________________

"Wow this looks great!" Miroku smiled and scanned the food.

Sango sighed "I'm actually glad Shippo isn't here, he would have eaten everything already."

"Thanks guys." Kagome smiled, then they all spotted Inuyasha and Yugi enter the home. Kaede nodded slowly "Welcome back Inuyasha and Young Yugi. Back from your trip so soon...?"

"Yeah." Yugi sighed sadly "It ended... quickly."

Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms. He sat down "So anyways. Good job Kagome with the food and all...."

Kagome glared, then huffed "Inuyasha! What did you do to Yugi?"

Yugi flinched "Oh! Nothing happened! Honest!"

"You had a sad face..." Miroku stated, then looked at Inuyasha "Did something happen?" "No. Now just eat already!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone stared.

And suddenly Yugi started crying and he ran out.

"Yugi!" Miroku and Kagome yelled after him. Sango glared "What's your deal, Inuyasha?! You didn't need to hurt his feelings like that!"

"Go talk to him, now!" Miroku pointed towards the door. Inuyasha snapped "All of you just fuck off okay?! I didn't do a damn thing and I'm not talking to that bastard!!" He got up and went through the back door.

Kaede blinked "Well...I'm still clueless if you ask me...."

___________________________________________________________________

Yugi wiped his eyes and ran until he reached a house with a lantern on. He looked through the window, holding onto the wooden frames.

"Look mama, I'm growing!"

"You sure are! You'll be as tall as your older brother soon enough Karu!"

"Thats my girl!"

Yugi glared, then started crying again and he ran some more. Until...

"Hey runt!"

Yugi turned and blinked, he wiped his eyes and his vision cleared. He spotted Inuyasha running towards him. Yugi glared and turned to run again "Go away!"

"I said wait you little- "

Inuyasha leaped and grabbed Yugi's arm then they both fell.

Inuyasha held him to the ground and glared in his eyes "Why did you run off like that?! What's wrong with you?! Kagome could've told me to sit again! I didn't do anything-"

"Leave me alone!" Yugi cried and struggled to break free, to no prevail.

"Talk to me!" Inuyasha growled "What's wrong with you?!"

"YOU!" Yugi glared. His violet eyes were filled with tears, and they stared at Inuyasha angrily "YOU'RE whats wrong with me!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, then he loosened his grip "What...? What'd I-"

"EVERYTHING!" Yugi tugged and finally broke free. He crawled backwards on his elbows until he got to his feet "I got here and your pulling me down! I feel so...low right now..." Yugi cried again "You've called me nothing but a RUNT ever since we got here! I have a NAME you KNOW!!" Yugi wiped his eyes and whispered "I couldn't help but think that we're both different with the group....and yet the same."

Inuyasha blinked "I don't understand..."

"You don't!" Yugi glared and yelled "You see?! You don't care for anything or anyone! I'm short! Unlike normal people! Your a half breed! Unlike normal... demons! We're alike! I thought you would like me for that!!"

Inuyasha blushed and gulped. He whispered to himself "L-Like..."

"Just stay away from me!! You demon freak!" Yugi yelled and ran off. Inuyasha stared, then shook his head and ran after him "YUGI WAIT!!"

"Leave me alone! I'll find my own way home!" Yugi ran off into the forest.

Inuyasha ran after him, then stopped and read a sign "Keep out, Spider Demons lair..." '_Dammit...Yugi...' _Inuyasha looked towards the forest and Yugi's image faded into the darkness. He ran in after him "YUGI STOP!!!"

____________________________________________________________

Yugi breathed heavily as he ran farther and deeper into the dark forests. He heard hissing and felt eyes watch him so he kept running for good luck.

He suddenly fell to the ground and sobbed "S-Somebody!" He cried out "I wanna go home!!!!"

He heard hissing again and suddenly a loud yell. He shivered in fear and quickly got up to run some more. He ran and spotted a cave. He blinked and wiped his tears. Then smiled a little "M-Maybe theres a well in there." He sped walked inside, disregarding the sign that said 'keep out spider demons lair'.

He looked around the darkness of the cave and whispered to himself "I-It's cold..." he used his long sleeves and threw them over his shoulder to keep himself warm. Yugi paused as soon as he heard a loud hiss practically in his ear. He covered his mouth and shivered, with his wide eyes looking around. He walked slowly deeper into the cave, then he tripped over something, breaking his klogs. Another hiss sounded, followed up by a growl. Yugi shivered in fear and soon his eyes filled with tears again.

He squeaked "H-Help..."

He studdered and suddenly yelled "HELP!!"

As soon as he did so darkness covered his sight and he was knocked unconcious.

_______

"He probably went in there..."

Inuyasha walked out the forest and towards the spider demons lair.

He glared "Yugi...."

He ran into the cave and with his demon vision he saw through the darkness. "YUGI!" He yelled "Where the hell are you?!" He heard his echo and a hiss.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and snarled his fangs "Spider demon..." he whispered, then he pulled out his sword and charged deeper into the cave "YUGI!!!"

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha paused and turned from the sound of his name "Yugi?!"

"Inuyasha help me, please!" He heard Yugi's crying echo. Yugi's faint voice started sobbing "I-I'm scared..."

_'Yugi's scared.........?'_

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly turned blood red and his blade turned red as well. He heard Yugi's cry again "INUYASHA PLEASE!!!"

"YUGI!!" Inuyasha growled and charged. He ran fast through the different walk ways, trying to follow Yugi's voice, who was now singing a small song to himself.

"Yugi keep singing!" Inuyasha yelled.

Yugi did so...

_"I am not scared..._

_I have no fear..._

_no monsters there...._

_no demons here...._

_I am not scared...._

_I have no fear...."_

Inuyasha entered where he heard Yugi's sobbing words loudest. Yugi cried out "INUYASHA!!"

Inuyasha spotted Yugi and ran to him. Yugi was stuck high on the wall in a spider web. Inuyasha yelled "Yugi! Hang on!"

"Help!" Yugi sobbed as Inuyasha aimed his sword. He threw it up there, slicing through the web and slowly Yugi peeled off and fell.

Inuyasha caught him and Yugi cried in his arms "I-Inuyasha, thank you! I was s-so scared!"

Inuyasha sighed and started calming down "I'm...here..." His eyes turned normal and his sword fell and turned back to its rusty self.

Yugi looked up to him "I-Inuyasha...ummm...."

Inuyasha and Yugi looked at eachother, before blushing and moving away.

"S-Sorry..." Inuyasha said nervously as he looked away. Yugi blushed and nodded slowly. He made a small smile towards him "Thank you, Inu-sama..."

"Ahhh..." Inuyasha's whole face turned completely pink "Stop it already...." he glared around "Now wheres that demon?"

"Lets just go..." Yugi whimpered and tugged at Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha blushed some more, then glared "Next time stop getting into trouble!"

Yugi sadened "Sorry...."

Then a loud hiss sounded.

Yugi cried out, but Inuyasha covered his mouth "Shhh..." Yugi nodded slowly, and Inuyasha pulled him close "Stay close, Yugi..."

Yugi blushed and nodded again as he burried half his face at inuyasha's waist side. Suddenly acid fell from the ceiling and made a hole in the ground. Inuyasha flinched as a giant spider body with a human like upper body landed infront of them, smacking Inuyasha away from Yugi. Yugi gasped and covered his face "Inuyasha!-"

"Yugi!" Inuyasha reached but the spider demon spat sticky silk thread and wrapped Yugi up. Yugi struggled and fell to the ground.

Inuyasha got up and ran.

He attacked "Iron revear soul stealer!" He slashed with his claw at the demon. The spider demon cried out and grabbed Yugi and jumped towards Inuyasha.

Yugi cried "INUYASHA RUN!"

The demon landed ontop of Inuyasha, then Inuyasha squirmed out and ran for his sword. He took it and slashed, slicing the demons head off. Yugi fell to the ground and rolled to a stop at Inuyasha's feet. Inuyasha smirked "Damnable demons..." he looked at Yugi and unwrapped him.

Yugi sighed and smiled "Thanks..."

The spider demon suddenly exploded and a green gas filled the area. Another spider demon roared and bit into Yugi's neck quickly.

Yugi cried out and fell to the ground again, coughing and holding his neck.

Inuyasha glared and picked up Yugi before attacking and killing the demon again. Once the gas cleared, Inuyasha ran with Yugi back to Kaede's place.

_Uh oh! What happened? I dunno! We'll find out! Oh Snaps! :D_


	4. Demonic Yugi

_Oh noes, Yugi is going on a killing spree...?_

**CHAPTER 4: **Demonic Yugi

Yugi breathed deeply in whimpering breaths as he squeezed his eyes shut and grasped the blanket underneath him. He was sweating and felt heat all over him as he moaned in pain and coughed "Ah-Ahhhh...!" He made another small cry.

Kagome placed a wet cloth on his forehead "What happened again?"

"A spider demon must have poisoned him..." Miroku said and sighed tiredly "I can't heal him..."

"Yeah we bumped into one of those......he used a gas that didn't affect me, but, got Yugi." Inuyasha looked at Yugi sadly "Then, he bit him."

"It must have been something that only affected humans then." Kaede sighed and put a blanket over Yugi. Yugi immediately grasped it and whimpered again "S-Sss....Ahhh.....!!"

"All we can do now is wait. He needs rest and a few berries in the feilds. I'll go claim some." Kaede lifted a straw basket and walked out the home. Sango nodded with Kagome "We'll come with you." As they left, Miroku meditated "I'll try healing him again..."

Inuyasha sat next to Miroku beside Yugi. He stared at Yugi sadly, then closed his eyes...

_"I should have watched him more..."_

He re-opened them and heard Yugi whisper something:

"I-Inu....Yasha.......t-take my.....hand....! Please.....!"

Inuyasha saw Yugi's hand weakly tremble as it reached for him. Inuyasha then looked at Yugi's eyes. They were barely open, but he saw lifeless orbs of violet. Inuyasha nodded slowly and took Yugi's hand, squeezing it "It's alright, I'm here..."

"I'm....s-scared...." Yugi closed his eyes again and suddenly made a somewhat gagging hiss. Miroku flinched "Oh. My. God...!"

"Yugi?!" Inuyasha squeezed his hand tighter.

Yugi cried out "Ahhhh!"

Small spider like black legs grew out from the side of his hip and stomach. Yugi yelled in pain and soon a high pitched sound came from behind his voice. Inuyasha and Miroku covered their ears, Inuyasha dropping Yugi's hand. A panic was sent through Yugi then, and Yugi's body was lifted by the spider legs as he was left lifeless. The spider legs walked up the wall.

"What the hell!?" Inuyasha pulled out his sword, then Miroku blocked him "Inuyasha wait!- "

"Hey!"

Yugi was carried out the house.

Inuyasha shoved Miroku "What was that for?!"

"That demon IS Yugi." Miroku glared "We need to find another way to help him..." Inuyasha calmed, then looked out the door "Yugi..."

_______________________________________________________

Yugi moaned, then let out another hiss as crowds of villagers ran and cried out in fear. Yugi opened his eyes a little, they were red. He coughed a green acid that started melting the ground before him. His eyes glowed red as he adjusted his vision to the view. The village was practically empty now, Yugi shivered and hugged himself with his regular arms as the spider legs walked him over to a house. Yugi gasped and covered his mouth as he suddenly started to flinch, then he couldn't hold it in anymore and threw up all over the house, green acid. The small home was on fire now and he heard small cries from a girl.

"M-MOMMY! DADDY!!"

"Karu!!"

Yugi turned and saw the two parents he saw earlier. The man gasped but the woman smiled and wiped her wet eyes "P-Please! You're the cute young child from earlier everyone was talking about! Save our child!"

"P-Please miss!!" Yugi cried out as fangs grew "I-I'm...Infected! You gotta....RUN!!" He screamed and a high pitched voice sounded. The parents covered their ears.

Inuyasha and Miroku ran outside and yelled as they saw Yugi far off in the distant. "Lets go!"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku "We gotta help Yugi!"

"Okay, you stall Yugi. I must save that girl in the burning home!"

Inuyasha nodded, then Miroku blinked and held out his hand "Just incase you try....."

Inuyasha sighed, then handed him his sword, then ran. Miroku followed.

______________________________________________________________________

Kagome, Sango, and Kaede ran into the home, only to notice it was empty.

"Where did they go?" Sango asked. Kagome gasped "Where's Yugi!?"

"Oh dear..." Kaede covered her mouth and the others looked at the trail of acid on the floor, making small holes in the ground and home. They all ran outside and saw everyone in a state of panic.

"What happened while we were gone?!" Kagome practically screamed. She ran towards the town square "Inuyasha! Inuyasha where are you?!"

"Miroku?!" Sango yelled "Miroku!"

Kaede took all the berries and herbs and put them in a stone bowl. She started to mix them "I'll fix this quickly, stall the demon!"

______________________________________________________________________

Yugi vomitted over a small home, setting it on fire and it started melting slowly. The family of 5 ran out the house and cried out as soon as the home melted completely.

Inuyasha yelled "Yugi! You need to fight it! I can't help you if you don't try!"

"I-I can't!" Yugi gasped, tears filled his eyes, soon he cried out, and behind his voice a loud siren like pitch sounded. Inuyasha covered his ears, soon Miroku appeared, his ears covered as well "If the women don't prepare the antidote soon, Yugi will be taken over completely and we will have no choice but to-"

"Never say that!" Inuyasha shook his head fast.

He uncovered his ears and ran towards Yugi, trying to ignore the siren "Yugi! Please fight it! You must-"

"Who's Yugi?!"

Inuyasha looked up, and Yugi's head twisted all around and looked at him, long fangs grew out his teeth and venom fell from his chin. He had red eyes, and three others ontop of his regular ones. His lower body soon inflated into the body of a giant spider, 8 legs and all, and a large poison stinger at the end.

Yugi laughed, instead of the siren behind his voice, it was now deeper and darker. Inuyasha was a little better now that he didnt have to worry about Yugi's random screams, but now he was worried about Yugi himself, is he completely taken over...?

"Y-Yugi...?" Inuyasha backed away a little.

Yugi smiled, fangs and all "Yugi? I do not know of this Yugi you speak of! I am the Spider demon Mori! HAHAHA!" He laughed, looking around, soon spitting venom towards Miroku. Inuyasha ran and leaped, grabbing Miroku and shoving him out the way as he jumped. The venom just missed.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Miroku said, lifting to his feet. Inuyasha did the same, he sighed "Miroku...My sword." Miroku nodded slowly, he closed his eyes and gave him his sword "Here....don't regret it...you two have just met and became enemies....but don't regret it."

Inuyasha's eyes were immediately filled with tears, he was never overwhelmed with such emotion before...a runt that had moved him so quickly, Inuyasha knew why he felt all these messed up feelings towards the little guy, it was because...because...

"Y-Yugi....I-I'm sorry...." He lifted his blade slowly, then started to yell "Wind Sca-"

"STOP!!"

Inuyasha and Miroku turned to see Kagome, Sango, and soon Kaede running to them from the distance.

Mori sniffed the air, then yelled "NO! The antidote! Kill her!"

The spider demon ran towards Kaede, who held the bowl. Kagome gasped, aiming her bow "Die, spider demon!"

"Stop! It's Yugi!" Miroku yelled, Kagome shot the arrow and gasped "It is?!"

"Yugi watch out!" Sango yelled. The demon opened his mouth, the arrow went right inside. He coughed and gagged, soon hitting the ground. He squirmed a bit...his voice switching back and forth....

"P-Please...H-H-Help me....I-I.....I want to...K-Kill you! I-I want.....to go...home...!"

"Hurry! Use this!" Kaede ran to the closest person, Sango, and gave her the antidote "Feed little Yugi this before he gets up again!" Sango nodded, she ran to him, but soon she suddenly tripped and fell,

*slow motion lol*

She gasped "Nooooo!"

Kagome leaped for it, but fell also, soon Inuyasha leaped, grabbing it.

*ok slow motion ended lol*

Inuyasha ran to Yugi's mouth and poured the contents into it. The demon coughed, spitting out a little, before his body slowly shrank to its normal, skinny, small, state.

Yugi coughed a little, he breathed in deeply and weakly, eyes closed.

Inuyasha wiped his teary eyes, trying to hide his flushed face as he picked up the boy, Yugi's clothes practicaly torn. Inuyasha turned to the others "He's...alright."

Everyone cheered, including a few of the villagers.

Kaede smiled a bit, before looking at the ground "Now to the problem..."

Miroku, Sango, Kagome....and Inuyasha...all looked at her. She spoke weakly "The antidote was too weak to cure Yugi completely.....from now on, he's a half breeded Spider demon."

_Holy shazam! Yugi the half breeded spidey demon? :D What a twist! Is he going to be alright? An arrow was shot in his mouth! And if he DOES get better, what will he think of now that he's half demon like Inuyasha?_

_Maybe it was destiny?_


	5. True Heart

_A little chapter mainly about Yugi and Inuyasha finally seeing eye to eye, 3 this is also the last chap. for awhile, busy with scholarship applications and such._

**CHAPTER 5: True Heart**

Yugi slept soundly, he was healing already.

"So, Yugi's officially a Half demon?"

"Like Inuyasha? Except a....spider?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Kaede passed out tea to everyone around the warm fire. They were forced to sleep outside because Kaede's home was destroyed.

"The antidote could have worked fully, but I'm afraid I obviously didn't appear in time for it to, little Yugi was already full demon when I spotted him. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Kagome smiled a little "It's alright, you don't have to apologize, either way we couldn't of made it in time....but atleast he's alright." "We need to tell him when he wakes up, though." Sango said sadly.

Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha stared down at Yugi...Yugi's eyes fluttered a bit.

Inuyasha flinched, he got up and left the area.

________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha stared up at the moon. It was a new moon...

His hair slowly turned slick black, his nails shortened and his fangs shrank. Inuyasha frowned, he was now weak, but soon he smiled....Yugi wouldn't know he was a half demon until tomorrow.

Inuyasha stared up at the moon, it was a good view from where he sat upon the hill in the feilds. He continuously thought about Yugi, his small stature, his pale skin and short size, he had those innocent violet eyes, he could never do anything on purpose...wait...

"Why am I thinking of him?!" Inuyasha blurted out angrily. He pulled his hair a little "Dammit! Stupid human boy! If he never came- if he was never here- then...then! DAMMIT!"

He heard grass move behind him.

Inuyasha turned, soon leaping behind a tree not too far off. He peeked out and saw little Yugi.

Yugi wore a regular white T-shirt and some shorts and sandals, he had goggles around his neck. Kagome must've went to get him clothes from his little brother Sota.

Inuyasha whispered "Yugi's alright..."

Yugi sat down on the hill, he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His violet eyes reflected the moons light, giving them a light glow.

"Inu-sama..." Yugi whispered.

Inuyasha blushed, slowly walking out from behind the tree and towards him. Yugi flinched and looked, watching Inuyasha cautiously as he sat down next to him. Yugi then smiled, and then sighed and looked away "I'm sorry for causing all this trouble...I didn't mean to." Then Yugi gasped "Wait...what happened to you?"

"This is what happens to half breed demons on new moons..." Inuyasha mumbled "And none of it was your fault, I guess it was mine for being hard on you."

Yugi and inuyasha blushed.

Yugi smiled "So, now I'm officially like you...we're the same now...Miroku told me everything." He sadened "B-But...If I ever get home, how will everyone react when they see me? What will I look like in my half demon form...?"

"All you can do is wait." Inuyasha smiled, slowly putting his arm around Yugi.

He blushed a bit once Yugi laid his head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He then whispered "Yeah...I'll just wait."

Inuyasha laid his head ontop of Yugi's and they soon fell asleep.

_Awww 3 Kawaii ne? So now that Yugi's okay and is officially a half breed demon, how will everyone react if he ever gets back to his own world in Domino City?_

_We'll soon findout :D_


	6. Rare Breed!

_Alrighty, after this chappy the story will be paused for a bit since I have more homework and more stories to update...but please read and review 3 Reviews are LOVED A LOT!!_

_Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 6: RARE BREED?!**

Inuyasha opened his eyes to bright blue sky. He felt something heavy on his chest, lifting up a little, he noticed it was Yugi. He was sleeping, and he had small fangs touch the top of his bottom lip. Inuyasha smiled, he was glad Yugi wouldn't be so embarrassed now since there wasn't a big problem in the change.

Yugi stirred a bit, slowly opening his eyes. He lifted himself up and yawned, rubbing his eyes and looking tiredly at Inuyasha.

He made a weak smile.

"Inu-sama..." Yugi then licked at his teeth, feeling the fangs. He blushed nervously. Inuyasha smiled back, lifting up slowly "You're not too bad."

"So you say." Yugi glared as he got up also. He already had that slight hissing sound to his S's.

"Well, your hair color didn't change, you aren't stuck with eight legs, so you'll be fine." Inuyasha commented as he got to his feet and started to pat his pant legs. Yugi got up as well and did the same. Inuyasha was right, nothing had changed about him except that during a new moon he would be human again, and he now had permanent fangs. Yugi felt sad that when he got home he didn't know what everyone would think, but knowing that for the here and now Inuyasha would accept him was good enough.

Inuyasha gently punched Yugi's shoulder, and he smirked "Come on, runt…we should meet with the others." Yugi nodded, and the two walked off towards the broken down shack that everyone seemed to be rebuilding.

Kagome turned her head, and with a small smile she waved to Yugi and Inuyasha "Hey, guys…"

Yugi waved back, and Inuyasha answered for them "Hey."

"Is everything alright?" Sango asked as she was slowly pushing some wood against a few other planks. Yugi licked at his fangs, and Sango noticed "So, this is it?" "It is not so bad, little Yugi." Miroku said as he walked up to them. Kagome and Sango joined them as the three stood in front of the two half breeds.

Yugi blushed from the attention, and Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms.

Kaede came and joined them "So, basically you follow the same rules as Inuyasha, you be careful when dealing with other demons…and be extremely careful not to turn into your full demon…"

Yugi nodded fast, a bit scared from the warnings he was receiving.

Kaede then sighed "Well, besides that…I don't know what to tell you. There aren't any other spider humans around, you are a rare breed, Young Yugi."

Everyone seemed to gasp at this, and Yugi looked at everyone curiously "Rare?"

"As in, there's no other like you…" Inuyasha nudged him, and Yugi huffed "I know what she means…I was just thinking that there would be at least a few around…"

"Not that I have seen…" Kaede said "I've seen tiny spiders, I've seen large spider demons, I have never seen a half breed…"

Yugi slouched his shoulders, well…he got the attention he wanted and then some.

"Anyways." Miroku said, interrupting Yugi's thoughts "We should continue searching for a well to Yugi's world."

"That's right…" Kaede remembered "Have you tried Kagome's?" "Not yet." Kagome commented as she looked at Yugi "We should, though."

"And we will." Inuyasha grunted.

Kaede lifted her arm up and pointed towards a direction "You may want to try heading North East if Kagome's well does not work. I have heard that there are many around the area. Try looking in towns as well, they usually have old water wells."

"Thank you Kaede." Sango and Miroku bowed in unison. Kagome smiled and bowed her head as well, and Yugi did the same. Inuyasha remained still.

Kaede smiled, before she slowly set a piece of wood down and sighed "Well, I will be able to do the rest here. You should get ready to continue in your pursuit for the little one's well." She stretched her back out a bit, before she hunched forward like her usual self. Kagome nodded slowly, and Sango asked "Are you sure you won't be needing help from us?"

She smiled "I will be fine, now you should be on your way."

"Alrighty then." Inuyasha puffed out his chest "Let's get this show on the road."

Yugi made a small nod, before the group waved and soon went on their way towards Kagome's well.

________________________________

As they travelled on the road, there was a strange quietness. No one seemed to have anything to say, and everyone was doing their own thing as they walked. Kagome was combing her hair with her fingers, while Sango was whistling and mumbling for something named 'Kirara'. Miroku was staring straight ahead while Inuyasha was simply slicing at the air with his sword. Yugi continued to lick at his fangs and poke at them with his fingers. They were something that he would have to get used to. He still couldn't believe that he was a rare breed of demon, he wasn't so sure he would like the attention he was going to be getting.

Inuyasha looked to Yugi beside him "Are you alright?" Yugi looked back and smiled "Yeah, why?"

"No reason." With that, Inuyasha turned his head back and started to poke the air infront of him, barely missing Kagome. Miroku smiled and looked behind him "It seems like you two are beginning to understand each other, Inuyasha." Kagome looked back at them as well "yeah, it's nice to know there won't be anymore fighting."

Sango nodded and agreed, before she went back to call for Kirara. Kagome patted her shoulder "Kirara will show you, don't worry."

"I guess we're doing okay." Inuyasha said with a grunt, soon putting away his sword and glancing over at Yugi. Yugi shrugged his shoulders and made a small smile to the half breed, and Inuyasha smiled back.

Yugi felt his heart skip a beat, was this because of Inuyasha?

No, something else was going on.

Inuyasha sniffed at the air, and Yugi decided to do the same. He didn't have ultra senses like Inuyasha, though, he realized. He was the spider demon, not the dog demon.

"Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha growled under his breath.

The group stopped in their tracks, and Sango immediately took off her boomerang from her back and held it in front of her. Inuyasha grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and pulled him back behind him as he pulled out his sword and it grew larger. Yugi blinked "Who's Sesshoumaru?"

"Inuyasha's half brother…" Kagome whispered.

Yugi blinked again "Inuyasha has a half brother?" "Yes," Miroku nodded, then he added "The only difference between them are their mothers and that Sesshoumaru is a full blooded dog demon…"

With that said, suddenly someone fell from out of nowhere, and the whole group jumped back from surprise. The male before them was tall and in a floral kimono, with what looked like a fluffy scarf around him. The male had long white hair and golden eyes, and the gold eyes immediately met with Yugi's violets.

Yugi stared, and Inuyasha snarled "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I thought I smelled something…"

The man spoke coolly, and Yugi felt himself get weak. What was this feeling? His heart skipped a beat again, and he didn't understand why it was happening. His legs began to shake, and Sesshoumaru noted this with his eyes as they lowered from the violets and to the males pale legs. Then the demon looked at Inuyasha "What is this half breed doing in your group?"

Kagome gasped "How did you-"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered as he held his weapon in front of him. Kagome huffed under her breath in annoyance. Sesshoumaru was a dog demon, and like most dog demons and half breeds, they have enhanced smell and hearing. Sesshoumaru probably smelled the spider slash human blood from far away and realized it was a rare blood type, then he probably came to take a look…not realizing it was with Inuyasha's little friends.

Yugi continued to stare, and then he decided to include himself "Hello, Sesshoumaru…My name is Yugi Mutou…I guess….I'm the half breed…"

Sesshoumaru stared right back, and Inuyasha soon looked at Yugi. He noticed how Yugi was behaving towards Sesshoumaru, and it was making him angry.

Sesshoumaru grunted "Half breed, you do not belong here, you are from a different time like Kagome…and you are also pitiful like Inuyasha…" He sighed "You are lower than both of them, so why are you even alive?"

Yugi felt like gagging, and he held his stomach. It was as if he had just been punched and slapped. Kagome held his shoulders to aid him, and Inuyasha yelled "Shut up, Sesshoumaru! Fuck off! What's the matter with you?! Showing up just to torment him?! What's your real purpose?!"

Sesshoumaru watched Yugi as he stressed over the insult, and he closed his eyes "I was just looking at the newcomer." He turned around, and Inuyasha yelled "HEY! Gonna run?! Ready to fight me?!"

"I don't even think you're ready to fight a rock." Sesshoumaru said as he began to walk away. Inuyasha was ready to go after him, but Sango grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back "Don't do anything stupid, you know you can't face him right now…"

Inuyasha sighed and nodded as he slipped his sword back into its sheath. Yugi continued to hold his stomach as Kagome comforted him "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" Yugi mumbled gently, then he let out a small sigh and he slowly stood back up "I think it has something to do with Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha repeated "Why?"

"I felt this way before…" Yugi said nervously, his face getting a bit pink from all the attention "While we were walking, my heart felt…kind of weird…then Sesshoumaru showed up and it was worse since he was right in front of me."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. Yugi shook his head slowly "I-I don't know…It was just a weird feeling…"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, and Miroku sighed "We may as well not worry about it until another time, we're so close to Kagome's well."

"I thought it was destroyed by the tree…" Yugi said to get the focus off of himself. The group started walking, and Miroku spoke again "Not at all, the well you came out of and Kagome came from before you was a different well, Inuyasha was lost obviously, and that well was your well. We're trying to see if we can use Kagome's well to get to your world."

Yugi nodded, and he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha continued to walk and stare up ahead. Sango and Kagome were talking and mumbling to each other. Sango continued to giggle a few times, and soon Miroku had to ask "What's so funny…?"

Kagome mumbled something to Miroku, and Miroku's eyes widened. He glanced at Yugi, then asked "Really…? Do you think so?"

Sango nodded, and she sighed "Aw, isn't it cute?"

Yugi blinked "What? What's going on?" "Nothing." Sango immediately said. Inuyasha glared "Hey, at least let me in on it!"

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and whispered in his eat, and the male's ears twitched.

Yugi looked at him, and suddenly Inuyasha's angry expression turned into what appeared to be a sad one "You think so?" He looked at Yugi "I doubt it…"

Then he went in front of the group and started to walk ahead "Lets hurry this up."

Kagome looked at Miroku, before the two followed right after him, and Sango started to walk as well. Yugi rushed up beside Sango "Gosh, what was happening?"

"Well, we were thinking that you got that feeling around Sesshoumaru because you have a crush on him…"

Yugi gasped "What?! Why would you think that? It's just some weird thing that went on, it's over with! If I had a crush on him I would have known!"

Yugi's face was bright red, but Sango didn't know if that was from him being embarrassed or if it was from him getting angry.

Sango smiled, and she slowly shook her head "Sorry, I guess we thought wrong." And she walked up behind the others and joined them.

Yugi was far behind as he walked and thought about it. Inuyasha reacted pretty strangely, that and why would everyone suddenly think he had a crush on someone he had just met? It wasn't true at all, Yugi knew it had something to do with his new Spider abilities, but what was it? How could he prove it?

Why did Yugi want to prove it? Because of Inuyasha's reaction…he looked sad, as if he wished he hadn't heard it. Was Inuyasha jealous?

Yugi blushed shyly "Inuyasha likes me?"

He shook his head, but went silent as the group walked and once again they spoke not a word and did their own thing…only this time, Inuyasha was in the front of the group while Yugi was in the far back…just like before.


	7. Realizations

_Don't own Inuyasha or Yugioh, that simple…_

_So basically took me awhile, but I finally updated it! And now on to my other stories!_

_Sorry if I'm taking too long to update, I'm sort of stressed...I'm forced to Read two boring stories... gotta make about thirty pieces of art... Trying to update my deviantart profile as well... life is suckish for me._

_But I hope you enjoy! And feel free to check out my profile page! I always update!  
_

INUYUGI

Little Demon

**CHAPTER 7: Realizations…**

_Spider senses, the spider has the ability to sense prey or enemies when they are close by or headed towards them_.

Yugi continued to walk with the others, far behind the group now. He wasn't much of a walker. Well, he would walk in his city from place to place, but it didn't last this long. He huffed gently under his breath, then his heart suddenly skipped a beat. He gasped, and that caught Sango's attention "Yugi, are you alright?"

"My heart did something…" Yugi said gently. His heart skipped again, and while everyone was looking towards him, a large snake like demon appeared from the trees. Yugi yelled "Over there!"

Everyone turned, and Inuyasha pulled out his sword that grew larger "Dammit, it's a snake demon!"

"Hello…" the snake demon had the head and neck of a snake and the body of a regular human being. Though Inuyasha couldn't sniff out if it was a half breed or not, he assumed it was full and the demon continued as it made a wide smile "Fressshhhh meat…"

Yugi's stomach churned, and he held it weakly as he yelled out "This isn't happening!"

Kagome and Miroku rushed up to Yugi, and Sango yelled "I'll help Inuyasha!" She ran towards the demon as she took out her boomerang and threw it. The snake head ducked and dodged the same time it was backing away from Inuyasha's blade.

Kagome asked "What's wrong?" "My stomach…my heart…" Yugi's brain pulsated "My head…it all hurts."

The snake head soon looked over at Kagome and the other two, and he smiled "Easssssyyy meat…" He used his human hands to punch Sango away from him, and then he smacked Inuyasha out of the way with his green tail that appeared. The tail sank back into his back, and the snake demon got on his stomach and slithered, at a fast pace, behind Yugi. Then the demon stood to his feet and Yugi's heart skipped.

Before Kagome could yell, the demon began to strike with it's fangs. Yugi moved the other way and dodged. His heart was now racing, and the demon striked again, and Yugi dodged once more. The demon tried to attack at Yugi's head, and Yugi fell to the ground on his stomach. He winced from the pain, before he crawled away rather fast. The pain suddenly disappeared.

Yugi got to his feet when he was behind a tree, and he watched as everyone started to fight to defend themselves from the demon. He huffed lightly, before whispering to himself "Spider senses…the pain in my stomach, my heart, my head…it was a warning of danger." He smiled "I've got spidey senses!"

_Venom, depending on the spider, there is a certain venom within it's fangs that can either cause numbness, swelling, internal bleeding, or even death._

Yugi thought as he watched the others struggle, he wondered what else he could actually do. He made a curious smile, and his violet eyes gazed at the demon "Let's see what I can do."

He ran from behind the tree, and he yelled "Hey, loser! Over here!"

As soon as all the attention was put on him, his face turned pink and the snake quickly complied and slithered over. Inuyasha yelled "Yugi! Are you an idiot? Look out!"

Yugi was suddenly trapped within the coil of the demon's snake tail. He winced as he was squished, and he licked at his fangs. The demon hissed "Sssssstupid meat…" He opened his mouth wide, and without a moment to lose Yugi bit into the tail that was holding him. He bit deep and hard, and the snake paused for a split second only to let out a sheer cry and loosen his grip on Yugi. Yugi squirmed his way out, and he ran behind Inuyasha. They all looked at the bite mark, and it was swollen, red, blood seemed to slowly trickle down the tail.

Inuyasha smiled "Oh, experimenting I see…"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and blushed "You know, what they were saying about me liking Sesshoumaru…it's not true. I found out what happened back there were just danger senses I developed."

Inuyasha blushed slightly, before he shrugged his shoulders and looked away "So what? Not like I cared about it!"

Yugi smiled up to him "Okay…" He said simply. Inuyasha looked relieved though, that was all that mattered.

Inuyasha headed back into battle, and before Yugi could try and help, he paused and licked at his teeth. He stuck out his tongue in disgust "Ugh, I have snakeskin and blood on my teeth…" He spat a little, before he made a small sigh.

_Equilibrium, for spiders, is the ability to stick to any surface and climb, whether it be tree, wall, or other objects._

Yugi tried to think of the other things that he could do, and he wondered about climbing. He smiled as he walked over to a tree and placed his hand on it, then he used his other hand a little higher, and he kicked off his sandals and placed his feet on the tree as well. He was sticking himself to the side of it, and with a small smile, he started to climb just like a spider would. Yugi looked over at his new friends that were fighting, and then he lowered his gaze down and made a small sigh before letting himself fall to the floor. It all seemed so, unreal.

Inuyasha finally managed to slice off the snake's head, and he sighed and used his sleeve to wipe his forehead from the blood that managed to get on him. Kagome placed her arrows and her bow on her back, and Sango did the same with her boomerang. Miroku looked over at Yugi, who was now slipping back into his sandals "Are you alright, Yugi?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He rushed over to the group and smiled at Miroku, before he looked at Kagome "Are you guys okay?" Kagome nodded slowly, then she glanced at Inuyasha and Sango, and they nodded as well.

Yugi then smiled "Good." He blushed a little bit as he lowered his gaze to the ground "So, I can basically do everything a spider can, with the exception of making spider webs, I think."

Inuyasha smiled "That's pretty neat, I suppose." Yugi nodded and continued to smile, before Kagome cleared her throat so she could get some attention "Well, I suggest we start moving, who knows what else might come after us while we're chatting away." "Kagome's right," Miroku nodded in agreement as he started to lead the way "let's get a move on." Sango and Kagome followed right after Miroku, and then Inuyasha and Yugi walked together after the group.

It was a silent walk most of the way, at least for Inuyasha and Yugi who couldn't seem to start a conversation together. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were chatting away. Inuyasha made a small sigh as he slowly turned and lowered his head to look at Yugi "Well, now you just need to get used to your abilities, Yugi. So you don't ache all over when you sense danger approaching."

Yugi nodded slowly "That's going to be difficult. My reflexes have gotten better too, but the idea of having my stomach hurt and all that just gets painful and annoying." "I'm sure there's a way for you to not feel like hurling chunks when there's an enemy close by…" Inuyasha said with a small grunt "If you practice, and get used to it, eventually your stomach won't be hurting and your head won't hurt so badly…"

"I guess so…" Yugi hunched his shoulders and nodded slowly. He felt tired already, but he would never suggest a break if they were possibly so close. It was now late afternoon, the morning yellow sun was orange, and now the sky was as well, slowly fading to a deep purple.

"We're almost there." Kagome said proudly before she stopped in her tracks and smiled. She placed her hands on her hips as she looked ahead, and Sango walked off to continue her search for her Kirara. "We'll settle down here," Miroku said as he sat himself down. He let out a small sigh, before he looked up towards Yugi and Inuyasha "We're close to the next well, but it's getting late…so it's probably too dangerous to keep moving forward in the dark."

Yugi nodded, then Kagome spoke up "Alright, well, we need a campfire…and find the nearest river to fish a little bit. Inuyasha, you look for the river while I get some wood and stones." She then clapped her hands once "Alright!" "Can I help?" Yugi asked as he looked towards Kagome. Kagome thought for a moment and scratched her chin, before she smiled "Um, yeah! You can…um…" She blushed a little, before she shrugged her shoulders "There isn't much needed right now, Yugi. Just sit with Miroku and you two can chat." She wandered off, and Yugi dragged himself over to Miroku and sat himself down in the dirt beside him.

Miroku smiled "Is something wrong? You should be glad you don't have to do any of the work."

"I just realized that I don't usually do any of the work because I'm either too short, too stupid, or too useless…" Yugi sulked as he said this, and he made a small sigh "At least…those were the reasons back where I lived. I wasn't too helpful in anything but games and homework."

Miroku frowned slightly, before he patted Yugi's shoulder, the younger male looked towards him as he sought for words of wisdom. "Well, just because you aren't asked to do certain things, does not mean that you do not have the ability to." Miroku said calmly, then he lowered his hand from the younger male's shoulder and smiled down at him "There is probably an inner power inside of you waiting to get out, reveal itself…and it will one day prove to everyone how skilled and talented you are. Everyone has an inner gift that is waiting to be set free, when you find yours, Little Yugi, you will know how useful you are…"

Yugi smiled a little. Miroku was actually very soothing; it was nice to hear him speak to people because he always sounded so calm and confident. Sango returned and bent over as she started to sit down beside Miroku, and suddenly the monk smacked her butt happily "Did you find Kirara?"

Sango stood right up and gasped, before she turned right around and kicked the monk in the face.

Yugi covered his eyes.

"No! But I did find out that I can't even SIT next to the perverted monk before he tries to put the moves on me!" Sango yelled angrily. With a huff she walked around and sat beside Yugi. Yugi uncovered his eyes and blushed deeply, before looking towards Miroku. It was that day when he realized Miroku wasn't as 'good willed' as he thought he was… Miroku said smart things from time to time, but probably did PLENTY of stupid things.

Inuyasha returned with plenty of fish wrapped up in his shirt, the red and white surrounded the squirming fish, and the batch was tied together with Inuyasha's sleeves…meaning the Hanyou was walking around without a shirt.

Yugi slowly folded his hands together and placed them on his lap.

Inuyasha sat himself down beside Sango, and it was all quiet until Kagome returned with plenty of sticks, twigs, and rocks and stones to start the fire with. She set a few rocks around the pieces of wood, then she tried to create sparks for the fire to start.

Sango, Miroku, and Yugi sat there in silence, and Kagome started to let out small huffs from annoyance. Inuyasha went over behind her and helped her out, causing Yugi to arch a brow and look away quietly. Kagome took each fish one by one and slid the fish on sticks, then she quickly stuck the stick into the ground close to the fire so that they could all cook well.

Inuyasha lifted his shirt and sniffed it, before shaking his head "I'm going to wash this, I'll be right back." With that said he turned and walked away. It was already beginning to get dark, and the sun suddenly disappeared underneath the horizon. "Well, it's going to take awhile before the fish are done…" Kagome said gently as she went over to Sango and sat herself down. The four were quiet, then Kagome cleared her throat "So, Yugi…tell me more about yourself…"

Yugi turned his head to look at her, before he smiled and looked into the fire "Well, my favorite card game is called 'Duel Monsters'. I play it all the time; and it's a really big thing where I come from." Kagome smiled "I've never heard of it before. Not many people where I'm from play card games anymore." Yugi looked at her "Well, it's not like we don't have other things to do, it's just a very popular game. There are videogames and all sorts of things to do. My grandfather owns a Game shop where he sells everything."

Miroku frowned as he looked at Yugi "Yugi, do you miss your grandfather?"

Yugi lowered his head to the fire again. He realized that he did, and he missed his friends, and he missed his home…his warm bed… he missed Yami to. The 'Other Him' would probably know how to get out of a situation like the one he was in now…only he didn't have the 'Other Him' with him… he was alone.

He then looked at Sango "But I have you guys here, at least I made some friends and I'm not alone…" Sango smiled towards him "That's right! You don't need to worry, Yugi. We've got your back." Kagome and Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha returned holding his wet shirt "Well…The smell's out, but I gotta let it try until tomorrow morning." Kagome frowned and looked at Inuyasha as the male sat across from the four "Won't you get cold?" "I'll be fine." Inuyasha grunted as he tried to squeeze the rest of the water out of the shirt.

Yugi looked at Kagome as she gazed at Inuyasha with worry. Yugi wondered how Kagome felt about the half dog demon. He made a small sigh as he realized that maybe Kagome had a crush on him…and who's to say that Inuyasha didn't return the same feelings? Yugi huffed under his breath at the thought; Inuyasha didn't care for anyone…why would he care for her?

Then again…Yugi didn't care. It wasn't like he would be staying forever anyway… and he didn't even have feelings for Inuyasha.

Before Yugi knew it, he zoned back into reality and Miroku and Sango were asleep. Kagome had moved herself beside Inuyasha and they were eating away at their fish. There was one fish left at the dimming fire, and that was obviously for Yugi.

"Glad you're back on earth, Yugi." Kagome giggled "You should eat your fish, it might get cold…"

"We have a lot of walking to do…" Inuyasha added as he began to eat his own "Eat up, runt." Though he only took a few bites of his own fish, he ate slowly, unlike Inuyasha.

Kagome nudged Inuyasha and glared, then she smiled at Yugi again and finished her meal. Yugi slowly took the stick, then winced and the fish fell into the fire. He gasped "Oh…crap."

"Ah!" Kagome quickly pulled out the stick, though the fish slipped back into the flames and began to burn to a crisp. Kagome frowned "I-I'm sorry, Yugi…I tried to get it, I guess the stick sat too close to the fire and got too hot…" Yugi made a slow nod, now that he knew he couldn't eat, his stomach got upset.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, then he scooted over towards Yugi at the other site of the fire and held the half eaten fish towards him "Here, you can have the rest of mine…I'm not really hungry." Yugi blushed deeply as he looked at the fish, then he slowly took it and smiled towards him "Th-Thank you, Inu-sama."

Inuyasha grunted, his own face turning a light shade of pink "D-Don't call me that! Runt!" He shoved Yugi lightly, and Yugi laughed. Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Yugi got along… perfectly.

She then fell asleep; coming to realize that she might have an enemy in her team.


	8. Dear Fans and Readers

Dear Fans and Readers,

Note that this update is posted on all of my stories, so if you have more than one of my stories under update or status watch, you'll just be reading the same thing.

I update my profile every time I get online on , so if you watch it, you'd know what the deal is… my computer crashed, and I sent it to the shop in hopes that it would be saved. I've had that computer with all my writings, fan-fictions, original stories and poetry, even art, on there for many years (maybe 5?)… and the motherboard or video card is too old. My computer has two hard drives so that if anything happened to one, most of the information would still be on the other and safe… but since the entire computer crashed…

So anyway. I'm letting all my fans know that all the stories I was bound to update soon (Especially my most popular; Hetalia and Coraline) and had worked on and saved, are gone. I'd have to re-write, re-plot, and re-think every…single…thing.

I hate doing these things. I read stories and subscribe to the updates and I hate when the authors just post "LOL STATUS UPDATE ON MY LIFE BECAUSE I LIKE FAKING OUT". They make you think you updated the story but you're just reading their crap… but this seems serious to me, and I Know a lot of fans out there are waiting and upset that I'm so slow at writing… I just wanted to let you know it'll be longer now… and even then, if not longer, it might be never.

It doesn't mean to un-subscribe and just delete me. It means that you can either wait in hopes that I DO save up money eventually to recover my date… it means you can help me by PRAYING that when I do save money that the people know what they're doing and can even recover it, it can even mean that you may have to wait forever for me to get back in the zone and remember what I had planned for the next chapters…

In the end, it all leads to one meaning. I'm lost, I have no idea what to do, I'm turning into an emo chick, and I'll either take forever, or let you all know if I give up.

You can always friend me on facebook(I'm on that EVERY DAY LITERALLY), you can friend me on DeviantArt, Sketchfu, and even Youtube. I just wanted to let all my fans know that I care about them and I'm sorry I failed miserably at updating and keeping my stories safe and virus free.

Love,

Uzumaki Ayame…

Alayne Williams

(P.S.: If my computer is fixed, another update will be posted. If my computer has no true chance anymore, another update will be posted. If I'm back in the game, I'll update… please feel free to message me on here, I'll try to stay active here even though I'm really upset for the time being.)


End file.
